terran_empire_australiafandomcom-20200214-history
Terran Empire Space Navy
The Terran Empire Space Navy (TESN) is is the principal space warfare and exploration force of the Terran Empire. It is devoted to the defence of the Empire and Earth, as well as the exploration of our star system and beyond. It operates in conjunction with the Terran Space Agency and comprises of 28,110 trained regulars (full-time) and 12,098 trained reserve (part-time) personnel. Its command base is located on the Earth Orbital Station. The Terran Empire Space Navy uses a Latin naming scheme, for both class and ship. The TESN operates all military and auxiliary craft, providing crew and more. Which are constructed in conjunction with the Terran Space Agency, which has access to these vessels and often provides their own staff for certain scientific missions. The TESN works closely with the Terran Empire Extraorbital Corps, which are embedded aboard all naval vessels. They are a semi-independent branch of the Armed Forces, with their own Star Commander who reports to the TESN Star Admiral. History The TESN was founded in 12,022 as a secondary navy of the Terran Empire, that would provide orbital support as well as serving as the primary space exploration force. The navies primary tasks would be to defend the Empire, its colonies and the Earth from itself, natural threats such as asteroids and if necessary alien life. In 12,024 the first Imperial vessel, the TSS Fortuna, was constructed and launched from the Earth Orbital Station. It was a small corvette vessel that was first used to transport supplies and equipment to Luna in the same year to prepare for colonization of Luna. In 12,025 the TSS Fortuna transported the first group of colonists to Luna, and with the Terran Space Agency, they helped establish the Luna colony. The TSS Fortuna would also deliver supplies and equipment to Mars, dropping it from orbit to the east of Arsia Mons in preparation for colonization. Though the TESN would not be be directly involved in colonization, as the TSA was constructing its own colony ships, they would be involved in the establishing of the colony. After dropping supplies and equipment, the TSS Fortuna returned to Earth and was retrofitted in 12,026, with drop pods and rail guns, while at the same time its sister ship rolled off the production line. The TSS Felicitatem was tasked with towing an asteroid into Mars orbit, before it returned to serve in the Korean Reunification alongside the TSS Fortuna. Primarily they deployed drop pods behind enemy lines, and though equipped with rail guns, they did not use them. With the Korean Reunification over, and Mars colonized in 12,028, the TSS Fortuna and Felicitatem regularly traveled between Earth, Luna and Mars, transporting people, supplies and equipment. In 12,030 Emperor Joshua planned to tour the Empire, that included Luna and Mars, and the TSS Fortuna was responsible for his travel to both. The TESN provided security, alongside the Terran Empire Imperial Guard, ensuring the Emperor arrived safely and remained safe on Luna, Mars and their respective orbital stations. Both the Emperor and the Fortuna would return to Earth shortly before the Middle Eastern campaign in 12,032, where both ships used their drop pods and rail guns to secure victory, both proving to be effective in the campaign. 12,039 - North American Invasion The TSS Felicitatem was pulled from duty around Earth in 12,043 and was ordered to rendezvous at Mars orbital asteroid. They took on equipment, supplies and 102 colonists, and launched on the 27th of September 12,043, arriving in the Asteroid Belt on the 10th of October 12,043. The Felicitatem remained in the Asteroid Belt for almost two weeks whilst the command base was established on what would become Vulcan asteroid. Fleet Military The Terran Empire Space Navy currently consists of four military ships, the TSS Fortuna, the TSS Felicitatem, the TSS Pax and the TSS Libertas. The Fortuna and Felictatem are Fortuna class corvettes and the Pax and Libertas are Imperial class frigates. Auxiliary The Space Navy has four transport vessels, a drop pod deployment ship and ten smaller ships, four atmospheric transport barges, four Volantes transport craft and two Trahitis towing barges.The Terran Empire Space Navy also has six Phoenix interceptors which are deployed in both atmosphere and vacuum where they patrol Terran Empire assets. Uniforms From left to right, junior (without cap) and line officers (with cap), combat armour (extraorbital corps and security personnel), flag officers, enlisted ranks (orange for supply, engineering and deck The officers belonging to specific departments have specific stripes, while the enlisted personnel wear coloured jump suits, and finally medical personnel are the only ones with a wholly unique uniform. Ranks Category:Navy Category:Space Category:Space Navy Category:Exploration Category:Defence